Petak Umpet
by Sylph the Sybarite
Summary: Nami memulai suatu permainan, tentang Zoro dan tidur siangnya, tentang zona aman mereka, tentang kebodohan Nami.


** Hi guys, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk kecintaan saya pada dua karakter fiksi ciptaan Eichiro Oda Sensei, Zoro dan Nami.**

**GOSH GET MARRIED ALREADY YOU TWO.**

* * *

Petak Umpet

Nami duduk diam memandang Zoro yang tertidur di depan pintu peralatan membersihkan kapal di hadapannya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia menemukan Zoro tertidur di tempat yang tak terduga, aneh, bahkan sulit ditemukan. Ini bukan juga pertama kali Nami duduk memandang Zoro tertidur.

Nami bahkan tidak tau kapan dia memulai permainan petak umpet ini.

Jika waktu senggang dimana semua orang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing Nami akan berjalan mengelilingi tiap ruang, tiap dek, dan tiap sudut kapal hanya untuk menemukan Zoro yang sedang tidur siang.

Ketika Nami menemukannya dia hanya akan duduk cukup jauh dan menatapnya sebentar agar tidak membangunkan sang tikus di zona nyamannya. Nami bahkan tidak tau untuk apa dia melakukan permainan ini, dia hanya tau ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika dia mampu menemukan Zoro, atau bahkan memandangi figurnya yang terlihat santai, jauh dari gerutu yang selalu di tunjukkannya.

Nami tersenyum ketika menyadari dia merasa nyaman memandang Zoro, ada ketenangan sendiri jika berada di sisinya. Tapi tidak cukup dekat hingga mengganggu pendekar itu dalam tidurnya. Tidak, Nami tidak berani melangkah lebih dekat lagi, ia takut akan memulai sesuatu yang bisa merusak ikatan pertemanan mereka. Lebih baik begini, di zona aman antara dirinya dan Zoro, 'toh bagimanapun Zoro tetap akan datang menyelamatkannya dalam setiap pertempuran yang mereka hadapi hanya dengan menjadi teman? Untuk apa berharap lebih?

"Ya Nami, untuk apa..." gumam Nami seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Zoro yang masih tidur siang.

Lautan yang tenang dan terik matahari yang cukup panas membuat semua awak kapal tampak meleleh. Luffi dan Ussop telah membuang jauh toska mereka dan hanya bertelanjang dada di dek depan kapal. Chopper menggaruk-garuk bulu disekitar lehernya, "Aku tidak tahan lagi.. ini terlalu panas! Aku mau tidur saja di ruanganku yang dingin" Mendengar kata dingin Luffi dan Ussop langsung lari mengikuti Chopper ke ruangnya.

Berbedaa lagi dengan Robin yang dengan setelan bikini dan kain pantai sedang duduk membaca buku di dapur ditemani musik yang di mainkan Brok selagi Sanji sedang menyajikan eskrim untuknya. Dapur selalu cukup dingin untuk menjaga kesegaran semua persediaan makanan mereka.

Franky lah satu-satunya yang terlihat nyaman dicuaca sepanas ini dikarenakan mesin pendingin yang dia miliki didalam tubuh cyborgnya. Ia bersiul riang sambil mengemudikan laju Thousand Sunny yang seakan tiada akhirnya di laut yang terlampau tenang ini.

Hanya Nami yang masih gelisah, ia sudah mondar-mandir di dalam dan di luar dek namun masih tidak menemukan tikusnya. Dia bahkan sudah melewati ruang pemantau dua kali, kamar pria, dan semua ruangan yang pernah ditempati Zoro untuk tidur namun tidak berhasil. Cuaca panas ini bahkan tidak membantunya.

Nami duduk di samping akuarium yang untungnya cukup dingin. Zoro memang sulit ditemukan tapi ini lah yang paling sulit. Dengan pandangan nanar Nami memandang akuarium, seekor kura-kura balik menatapnya dengan pandangan malas, seakan mengasihaninya. Jengkel, Nami balas memandang, "kalau kau melihatku seperti itu aku akan me..." belum selesai dengan Ancamanya Nami memfokuskan pandanganya pada satu titik di balik akuarium besar itu. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Nami yakin dibelakang akuarium itu, ada kepala marimo yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Otak Nami berputar cepat untuk mengingat-ingat ruangan disebelah tapi ia yakin tidak ada ruangan apapun disana atau bahkan pintu kesana. Bagaimana Zoro bisa masuk?

Nami berjalan mondar-mandir disisi akuarium tapi tidak juga menemukan pintu ataupun tombol apapun. Zoro tidak mungkin bisa masuk melewati pintu diatas akuarium dan berenang ke ruang sebelah. Tiba-tiba ingatan Nami terbuka "Itu dia!" teriak Nami tanpa sadar yang segera berlari ke dek luar.

Disana, disamping pintu akuarium yang terletak di lantai ada satu pintu lagi yang tidak mencolok seperti pintu akuarium di lantai. Bahkan tidak ada pegangan untuk pintu itu, hanya satu engsel dan satu celah kecil yang cukup untuk mencongkelnya agar terbuka dari luar.

Perlahan Nami memasukkan jarinya diantar celah itu dan membukanya. Ruangan dibawah cukup gelap, hanya cahaya remang dari akuarium, dan disanan Nami bisa melihat dengan samar kepala Zoro yang menghadap akuarium.

"aaaah lapaaaarr" suara Luffi yang datang dari ruangan Copper mengagetkan Nami, secara refleks dia melompat. Penglihatannya gelap seketika.

"Oi" suara yang dalam dan familiar terdengar dari dekat Nami yang masih belum membiasakan matanya di ruang gelap. Napas yang hangat yang menerpa ubun-ubun kepalanya menyadarkan Nami, 'ah sialan, aku dengan sense pencopetku' pikir Nami yang menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di atas pangkuan Zoro. "maaf! aku akan segera menyingkir" ucapnya sambil berusaha mundur, namun ia terkejut ketika cahaya lemah dari akuarium mulai membantu pandangan Nami. Ternyata ruangan ini begitu sempit. Bahkan sangat sulit untuk bergerak dalam ruangan itu. Dan Nami terjepit antara dinding akuarium dan dada bidang Zoro.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau tidur di ruang sesempit ini?" bentak Nami.

"apa? Dimana aku tidur bukan urusanmu" balas Zoro.

"Oh jelas ini urusan..." Nami segera menutup mulutnya, hampir saja ia membuka rahasia besarnya tentang permainan petak umpetnya. "bukan urusanku." ralatnya cepat.

"Oh begitu" ucap Zoro pelan sambil meremas pinggang Nami pelan, menyadarkan Nami sedari tadi Zoro telah memegang pinggangnya untuk menyokongnya di ruang sempit itu. Wajah Nami memerah, bukan hanya dari sentuhan Zoro namun karena dia baru saja melanggar permainanya sendiri untuk tetap berada di zona aman. Kini ia jelas berada di zona yang tidak aman.

"Kau tau Nami" ucap Zoro pelan dan malas memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, kau harus belajar untuk menyembunyikan kehadiranmu.

"a-apa maksudmu." ucap Nami.

"Dan juga menghapus bukti keberadaanmu di lokasi kejadian." tangan Zoro di pingganya mulai menjalar pelan naik keatas mengikuti setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. hingga Zoro mengambil selingkar rambut Nami dan mendekatkan ke bibirnya seraya berkata, "rambutmu tersebar dimana-mana"

Dan Nami sagat bersyukur mereka di ruang yang remang-remang sehingga Zoro tidak mampu melihat betapa merah wajahnya. Namun Nami tidak menyadari suhu badannya yang meninggi jelas tidak bisa seratus persen membantunya menutupi rasa malu.

Dan Zoro sangat menikmati tiap detiknya disini, dengan Nami dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang kebingungan dan pipi yang menghangat. Zoro bahkan bersedia membayar lebih untuk merasakan lagi situasi ini lain kali.

"sejak kapan kau tau?" tanya Nami, kejengkelan tergambar jelas disuaranya.

Zoro menganggat bahunya, "Awalnya kukira kerjaan iseng Chopper yang mengikutiku, tapi Chopper biasanya ikut tidur disampingku." Zoro tersenyum licik sebelum berkata, "dan aku yakin Chopper tidak mengenakan parfume beraroma citrus."

"apa yang kau mainkan Nami? Petak umpet?" tambah Zoro.

Nami mendesah, inilah akhir permainannya, dia akan mengakhiri permainan ini dengan Zoro sebagai pemenangnya. Tapi elusan yang dilakukan Zoro sepanjang punggungnya tidak membantunya berpikir dengan baik. Tangan Zoro yang besar dan kasar menjelajahi punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan yang berulang-ulang. Nami harus meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Zoro untuk setidaknya membantunya tetap duduk tegak dan tidak menempelkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat pada tubuh Zoro. 'sialan kau _selfcontrol_' pikirnya. Tapi tubuhnya mulai gemetar seiring gerakan yang dilakukan Zoro, dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak membantu. Pemikirannya dipenuhi dengan keinginan menyentuh Zoro, menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tubuh beraroma matahari dan besi itu.

"Ci, cium aku." ucap Nami pelan.

Zoro terkejut, dia kira Nami akan marah dan menjitak kepalanya kemudian pergi begitu saja, tapi Nami yang sekarang terlihat begitu lemah, nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu, tidak seperti nami yang dikenalnya selama ini. "apakah itu perintah atau permohonan?" goda Zoro.

Nami yang tidak sabar akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menciumi Zoro dengan penuh. Ia mengecap semua sudut bibir Zoro sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mulai bergulat. Bibir Zoro tidak seperti bayanganya, bibir Zoro lebih kasar dibanding bibirnya. Tanganya mulai menjamah Zoro, mulai dari wajah, pundak dan punggungnya. Tanganya berusaha menjawab semua rasa ingin taunya tentang sang pendekar. Nami dibantu zoro melepas setiap pakaian dari tubuh Zoro di ruang sempit itu.

Tubuh Zoro keras berotot dan penuh luka, setiap sisi tubuhnya terbentuk dari semua latihan yang dilakukannya tiap hari dan pertempuran yang selama ini dia menangkan. Dan Nami menikmati semuanya.

Nami merinding ketika Zoro membimbingnya untuk menurunkan pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Zoro di celana Jeansnya. Zoro menyadari hal itu.

"kita bisa berhenti sekarang." ucap Zoro pelan.

"ja-jangan" Nami terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri. Tapi kemudian Nami meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan berdiri dan melepas bikininya. Bahkan meskipun masih gemetaran, dia berusaha membuka jeansnya.

"Ayolah Nami, kau gemetaran. Kita bisa berhenti sekarang." ulang Zoro. dia tidak ingin menyakiti Nami, apalagi dengan tingkah Nami yang seperti seorang perawan. Jika Nami tidak siap, tidak ada artinya melakukan ini.

Tapi suara resleting yang ditarik turun jelas menghapus semua alasan di otak Zoro. Bahkan ketika Nami mulai kembali menurunkan dirinya dan duduk di pangkuannya dia hanya bisa diam memandang mata Nami dan menjaga matanya untuk tidak memandang tubuh indah Nami yang bergelung di atas pengkuannya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini." Jawab Nami.

"kalau kau menyesal, jangan datang ke koki mesum itu" Ucap Zoro sambil menarik pinggul Nami dan mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya.

Nami gemetar hanya dengan dua bagian privat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Dia bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya zoro, bahkan anggotanya itu berdenyut seakan kesakitan.

Zoro yang melihat Nami begitu terpukau dengan sentuhan itu segera mencium Nami dibibirnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian bergerak pelan ketelinganya, menikmati setiap reaksi yang di timbulkan nami.

Zoro menggeram dengan gerakan pinggul Nami yang tidak disengaja, mengagetkan Nami. "Tunggu dulu." cegat Zoro. Dia memandang Nami tepat di matanya, "aku ingin memastikan satu hal." Nami mengagguk mempersilahkan Zoro untuk berbicara. "apa kau perawan?"

Wajah Nami memerah lebih dari pada sebelumnya dan segera menundukkan pandangannya, tidak menggelang ataupun mengangguk.

Zoro menghela nafas, "sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi dengan siapa kau ingin.." Zoro bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Nami menganggat pinggulnya dan membenamkan dirinya kedalam kejantanan Zoro dengan cepat membuat keduanya bereaksi secara bersamaan, Nami berteriak dan Zoro menggeram. Mereka bersatu.

Zoro mendapat dua jawaban sekaligus dalam satu tindakan berani yang dilakukan Nami, namun melihat nami yang gemetaran dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya membuatnya merasa bersalah lebih daripada apapun. Zoro mendekap Nami erat di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan Nami, dan berusaha menghapus rasa sakit yang dialami Nami. Dia bisa merasakan hangat darah yang mengalir dibawah sana dan denyutan yang membuatnya gila dan ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Tapi partnernya adalah Nami dan dia tidak ingin membuat Nami sedih dari pada apapun, lebih dari pada siapapun. Ah, mungkin sang tikus telah mencintai si kucing sejak awal.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Nami pelan dari dalam dekapan Zoro.

"untuk apa?" tanya Zoro

"Karena telah memaksama dalam situasi seperti ini. tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu, kau sudah memperingatkanku, aku juga sudah tau resiko yang akan kita hadapi dengan pertemanan kita, tapi aku terlalu keras kepala dan tetap mengejarmu dan membuatmu keluar dari zona aman pertemanan kita."

Zoro mereggut, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Nami, yang dia tau Nami juga merasa bersalah. Tapi percakapan bukanlah kehebatannya. Dan lagi pasti karena takdirlah Nami berada disini, dipangkuannya dan bukan Perona, Robin atau bahkan Kunia. Zoro setidaknya mengerti itu dan dia tidak ingin melewatkan Nami begitu saja. Maka dengan perlahan dia melepaskan Nami dari dekapannya, mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Kali ini dia berjanji untuk berhati-hati, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini untuk Nami, bukan untuk kesenangan pribadinya.

Nami mendesah pelan, terkejut menerima kecupan lembut yang diberikan Zoro untuknya, untungnya hal ini cukup mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dibawah sana. Dia pun mulai membalas kecupan Zoro, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Zoro selagi tanganya menjambak pelan rambut marimo itu. Katika Nami melepas kecupan mereka, Zoro segera bergerak mengecup dan menjilat tiap inci leher Nami, terus bergerak turun hingga tenggelam di antara belahan dadanya, Zoro mengelus tepian dada kiri Nami sebelum meremasnya pelan, tangan kirinya memuntir puting Nami yang mengeras, selagi dia menggigiti puting kanannya. Zoro tersenyum merasakan denyut kesenangan dari dinding kemaluan Nami dan desahan kenikmatan yang ditunjukkan kucing itu.

Tangan Zoro bergerak turun memegang pinggang Nami, membimbingnya untuk bergerak, naik dan turun secara perlahan. Awalnya Nami masih gemetar, ketika akhirnya dia menemukan ritmenya, Nami mulai bergerak sendiri selagi Zoro mengeksplor kedua payudaranya. Lama, tubuh mereka penuh dengan kerigat dan saling menempel, pinggul mereka saling beradu menciptakan suara cinta yang membuat keduanya tenggelam lebih dalam namun masih belum cukup memuaskan mereka.

Zoro mengagat Nami kedalam pelukannya dan mendesak Nami ke dinding akuarium.

Nami histeris merasakan kontras antara panas tubuh Zoro di depannya dan dinginnya dinding akuarium. Dan terkejut ketika Zoro menusuk pinggulnya tajam, cepat dan tetap di titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Nami tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan nama Zoro, dia sudah hampir tiba di batasannya. Dengan tusukan yang tajam Nami akhirnya gemetar dengan satu nada panjang, melepaskan semua gairah yang dipendamnya selama ini di dalam dekapan Zoro.

Zoro meringgis merasakan jepitan erat dari dinding Nami ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Nami menempel kepalanya di dinding, pandanganya tak berfokus, payudaranya naik dan turun berusaha mengejar nafasnya, bibirnya memerah. Ketika pandanganya mulai terfokus, Nami memandang Zoro dari sudut matanya kemudian tersenyum.

Senyuman paling manis dan paling tulus yang pernah Zoro lihat, membuatnya berdebar dan tanpa sadar melepaskan satu tembakan panas dan panjang kedalam perut Nami.

"Hyaaaaaaa...!" Nami histeris menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bodoh! Kau akan membuatku hamil!"

Zoro menggerutu, "Jangan salahkan aku, wanita"

"Ka-kau! Dasar bodoh! Kalau aku hamil berikan aku satu milyar berri!"

Zoro tertawa, "kalau kau hamil, aku akan menikahimu, wanita."

Wajah Nami memerah, Zoro tidak pernah memujinya, bahkan sangat jarang memberikan janji, tapi apa yang dikatakannya barusan penuh dengan rasa tanggung jawab membuat Nami berdebar tidak karuan.

Zoro tersenyum menikmati ekspresi Nami, "oh ya lain kali jika kau menemukanku lagi, cobalah untuk tidak melompatiku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nami was-was.

"Kau cukup berat."

* * *

**FUCK NAMI! uhm, i mean, fuck the story!**

**go read "sweet dream" fic instead.**


End file.
